


Love Isn't Easy - Desire and Decorum

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [10]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: This is a collection of Luke, Ernest and Hamid one-shots (written with separate MCs), the summary for each 'chapter' can be found at the start of each page.1. Convenience - Luke/Eliza2. Escape - Ernest/Ananya3. Unwavering - Ernest/Julissa4. Devoted - Hamid/Marian5. Heart - Ernest/Emmeline
Relationships: Bartholomew Chambers & Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Bartholomew Chambers/Yusuf Konevi, Briar Daly/Edmund Marlcaster, Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Luke Harper/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Kudos: 8





	1. Convenience (Luke/MC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tornflames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornflames/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart had been heavy ever since the loss of her father, but his final words had swirled in her mind ever since. She had taken heart in his blessing for her growing feelings for Mr Harper, but with the request that she manage to arrange a marriage of convenience for the sake of herself and the Edgewater estate hanging over her, she hadn't been sure what to do. She had pondered her predicament whenever her grief had let her think straight, but once her father was lain to rest, she suddenly had an epiphany. She'd set out for London the next morning, Mr Harper at her side as they thundered towards the city, then more sedately along the cobbled streets, until she could raise her hand to knock at Mr Chambers' town house door.

It was a dreary day where the skies remained grey and the perpetual drizzle steadily soaked through her riding habit, like so many other days she'd endured in London... though to be honest, Eliza Beaumont couldn't deny the weather fit her mood. Her heart was heavy from the loss of her father just the week prior, but his final words had swirled in her mind ever since; his blessing for her growing feelings for Mr Harper, with the request that she manage to arrange a marriage of convenience for the sake of herself and the Edgewater estate. She had pondered her predicament whenever her grief had let her think straight, but once her father was lain to rest, Eliza had an epiphany. She'd set out for London the day after the service, Briar the only soul to know the full extent of her plan, since she couldn't bare the thought of getting Mr Harper's hopes up if this all fell through. However, he'd insisted on accompanying her for the ride back to London... not that Eliza had any qualms about his gallant offer... and they'd made short work of the distance. To the point she hadn't fully formulated the wording of her request, before Mr Chambers was unexpectedly opening the door of his London town house himself. He took one look at her surely bedraggled state and led her into the parlour without question, and directed her to a chair by the crackling fire.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Beaumont?” he smiled, taking the other seat.

Eliza took a steadying breath, before she locked eyes with him. “At the races, you said you would owe me a favour for my... discretion.”

Mr Chambers' smile fell, as he regarded her warily. “And you have come to collect?”

“I have come with an proposal that could hopefully aid both our... situations,” she stated, discretely trying to wriggle warmth back into her pale fingers. “Though I need to ask you a rather impertinent question first.”

“Go ahead.”

“You and Mr Konevi... is he more than a passing fancy to you?” Eliza asked, politely.

Her companion nodded, obviously cautious.

She breathed out a relieved sigh, tucking a damp lock of her brunette hair back behind her ear. “In that case, I would like to propose a marriage of convenience.”

He blinked at her, clearly shocked. “And what would you gain from this, Miss Beaumont?”

“Other than the relief of securing myself the Edgewater estate as my father wished? I also have a love that society would not approve of,” she admitted, offering him a hesitant smile. “I consider you a friend, Mr Chambers, and wish that we could help each other out... especially since I plan to hire Mr Konevi as my barrister, as Prince Hamid recommends him so highly.”

“Bartholomew,” he smiled, standing up. “If we are to marry, it seems rather ridiculous to stand on formalities.”

“I will agree only if you offer the same courtesy and call me Eliza,” she replied, taking his offered hand.

“You know I can never offer you love, not the romantic type at least, but if this is what you want, I swear to be a steadfast husband and loyal friend,” Bartholomew vowed, as he helped her up.

“And you have the same commitment from me,” Eliza promised, squeezing his fingers.

“I do have one stipulation, though,” he stated, his smile turning a touch sly.

“Oh?”

“You _must_ introduce me to your love,” Bartholomew grinned.

Unable to help herself, Eliza laughed, feeling the lightest she had since discovering her father's illness. Though before she could say anything, two familiar men's voices and the sound of footsteps could be heard heading down the corridor towards them, making Eliza smile at Bartholomew teasingly. A moment later, there was a sharp rap on the parlour door, before Mr Konevi and Mr Harper walked into the room; the pair looking between her and Bartholomew... who still held her hand... with obvious confusion.

“Gentleman, allow me to introduce you to my fiancée,” he announced, raising her hand to his lips.

There was an audible gasp from Mr Konevi, as he stepped towards them. “My lady, I have to ask... since you knew... _why_ are you...?”

“I would do anything in the name of true love,” Eliza replied, earnestly. “My parents were forced apart years ago. I'll be damned if I stand by and let that happen to someone else, especially when four hearts are on the line.”

“Eliza also wishes to secure your services as her barrister,” Bartholomew added, his smile wider than ever.

Mr Konevi grinned at Eliza, clearly understanding, and captured her free hand before placing it over his heart. “You are a rare jewel. I do not know how I... how _we_ can thank you.”

“Other than introducing us to your beau,” Bartholomew urged, teasingly.

Laughing, she stepped away from the two men and walked to where Mr Harper was still stood by the door, pensively watching their conversation; though the rigidity immediately fell from his broad shoulders, when Eliza entwined her fingers with his... taking a moment to admire how rich his skin looked against her own pale complexion... before she gently pulled him further into the room.

“Bartholomew, Mr Konevi. Allow me to introduce you to Mr Harper. War Veteran and esteemed Master of Horses for Edgewater estate,” she stated, proudly.

“Yusuf,” Mr Konevi corrected, smiling. “And I've already had the distinct pleasure.”

“It is a pleasure to finally have a formal introduction,” Bartholomew smiled, offering a handshake to Mr Harper. “Though I would like us to be friends, especially in light of recent events.”

“As would I, though you have me at a disadvantage,” Mr Harper replied, shaking his head.

“Perhaps now would be a good time to locate parchment and quill?” Yusuf suggested, looking at Bartholomew. “As Eliza's barrister, I advise we should send off missives to the relevant parties immediately.”

Eliza shook her head fondly as she watched the two men leave the parlour hand-in-hand, though when the hand holding hers gave a gentle squeeze, she smiled up at Mr Harper lovingly.

“I think you have some explaining to do, Miss Eliza,” he said, leaning down to press his forehead against her.

“Did you really not think I could secure the Edgewater estate for myself, and find a way for us to be together?” she asked, her brown eyes locked with his.

“You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, I have no doubt you can achieve anything you set your mind to,” he replied, his voice warm and gaze gentle. “But still... I hadn't dared hope.”

“I love you, Luke,” Eliza smiled, placing her free hand over his heart. “You are the only man I want, and I knew Bartholomew was in a... _similar_ situation.”

“I love you too, Liz. I could say it a dozen times, and it would become more true with each utterance. You are my sun. I didn't know how dark my world was until you arrived in it, but now I am bathed in the light of you,” he stated, before unexpectedly sinking to one knee in front of her. “Though another man will stand beside you at the alter, I hope you will speak your vows to me. For I vow, from this moment forth, to hold you first in my heart. If you will have me?”

Tears pricked Eliza's eyes as she gave an enthusiastic nod. “You have been first in my heart since the moment we met. So yes, Luke. A thousand times yes. I will have you until the end of our days.”


	2. Escape (Ernest/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they'd met for their secret rendezvous on the boundary line where Ledford Park met the Edgewater Estate, she doubted either of them could have foreseen where that moonlit meeting would take them. It had been hellish, being engaged to the lecherous Duke Richards... especially after Mr Harper had been banished from the estate... so when Mr Sinclair had once again brought up the idea of her simply leaving Edgewater and starting a life with him for the third time, she decided to question whether he truly intend to marry her even if she lost her title. The fact he replied by getting down on one knee in front of her for the second time, and simply addressed her by the name her mama had given her at birth, finally convinced her that there was more to her new like than the Edgewater Estate... it was time she started living for herself again.

When they'd met for their secret rendezvous on the boundary line where Ledford Park met the Edgewater Estate, she doubted either of them could have foreseen where that moonlit meeting would take them. Ananya Mallick certainly hadn't expected to find herself in Mr Sinclaire's carriage four days later, crossing the border into Scotland... not to mention just five days after that, she was returning to the Edgewater Estate as Mrs Ananya Sinclaire, but that was exactly where that star-crossed talk had taken them.

It had been hellish, being engaged to the lecherous Duke Richards, especially after Mr Harper had been banished from the estate; though Mr Chambers and Mr Konevi had done their best to ensure she was never alone with that Hang-in-Chains. So when Mr Sinclair had once again brought up the idea of her simply leaving Edgewater and starting a life with him, for the third time since leaving London, Ananya had finally decided to question whether he'd still intend to marry her even if she lost her title. The fact he replied by once again getting down on one knee in front of her, and asked if 'Ananya Mallick' would marry him, and not 'Lady Ann' as she'd been known since coming to Edgewater, she realised how much he truly loved her. So with trembling hands she'd cupped his face, and leant down to press a sweet lingering kiss to his unresisting lips, before saying yes for the second time. They'd walked across the fields hand-in-hand to Ledford Park, where Ernest had immediately sent word to Mr Chambers, who'd in turn informed Briar. How that had led the pair to then deciding to make the journey with them, Ananya would never know, but she'd been over joyed that two of their dearest friends had been able to act as witnesses when they'd wed at Gretna Green. Of course, she'd made sure to send letters to Annabelle, Mr Harper and Prince Hamid to explain their sudden departure. As well as one to Mr Konevi, who'd gone to London on her behalf to ready the paperwork required for her to rescind her claim to Edgewater, along with one to Mr Marlcaster to forewarn him of the impending changes. She honestly hadn't expect Edmund to send a letter back to them, but when she'd excitedly relayed the contents to her husband, Ernest had been more than happy to delay their return for another night, in order to have Bishop Monroe wed her brother and Briar much as he had done her parents.

So Ananya felt on top of the world when she accepted her husband's hand to step out of their carriage, a loving smile on her lips as she regarded how her olive skin contrasted beautifully with his pale complexion, though that smile turned into a grin as she watch her brother help the new Mrs Marlcaster out of the carriage moments later. However, the moment she turned to face Edgewater manner, a final letter clutched in her free hand, Ananya's nerves began to get the better of her. She nervously tucked a wayward lock of her raven hair behind her ear, whilst Ernest raised the hand he was holding to his lips, brushing a soft reassuring kiss to her knuckles. At the exact same moment, hoof beats could be heard thundering across the gravel drive, and her eyes widened in amazement when three horses came into view; Prince Hamid and Mr Konevi had a mount each, whilst Annabelle rode behind Mr Harper... who as soon as he'd helped Miss Parson's to dismount, rushed over and pulled both Ananya and Briar into a giant bear hug.

“I leave you alone for two weeks and you both elope,” he teased, grinning widely.

“And to think, Lady Grandmother thought _you_ were the bad influence,” she retorted, not bothering to hide her disdain for her last blood relative.

“I believe our arrival has been noticed,” Edmund announced, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ananya turned back to regard Edgewater, seeing Countess Henrietta, Lady Grandmother and the Duke emerging from the front door. Ernest released her hand to offer his arm, and she wasted no time linking her arm with his; drawing great comfort from his warmth _and_ the fact he 'casually' rested his free hand on the hilt of his sword.

“We are with you, Anya,” Prince Hamid reminded, walking close behind.

“He can't touch you, Ana,” Ernest assured. “He'll never touch you again.”

“We won't let him,” Mr Harper added, his hand also on his sword hilt as he kept pace beside her.

“Where have you been, Lady Ann?” Lady Grandmother demanded, once they drew near.

“And what do you think you are doing with a miserable widower like _him_?” Duke Richards snapped.

He made to grab her arm that wasn't linked with her husband, but before the scrub could lay a hand on her, Mr Harper'ss sword was suddenly at his throat whilst Ernest levelled his at the duke's stomach. A moment later, Prince Hamid stepped protectively in front of her, creating a second barrier between her and Duke Richards as he unsheathed a fabulously curved sword, whilst Edmund kept his sword sheathed yet made it perfectly clear he was prepared to defend her at a moment's notice, as he stepped forward to guard her too.

“What is the meaning of this?” her grandmother asked, startled.

“Duke Richards has been inappropriate towards me on more than one occasion, Lady Grandmother, resulting in him committing violence against me on the night we learnt of father's ill health,” Ananya stated, glaring at the woman. “If it were not for my husband, I am sure the duke would have forced himself upon me.”

Surprisingly, not only did Lady Grandmother look appalled, but so did Countess Henrietta. Duke Richards glowered at her, but seemingly didn't dare move with three swords raised against him.

“You are _my_ fiancee,” he spat.

“That is where you are wrong, _your grace,_ ” Ananya replied, her voice dripping with venom. “I had already accepted Mr Sinclaire's proposal before the dowager forced my engagement to you. We were married in Gretna five days ago, the marriage certificate has already been filed with the appropriate establishments in London.”

“Ann, I... I did not know. If I had...” her grandmother began.

“I will never forgive you for what you have done,” Ananya interrupted. “You blatantly chose to disregard both my wellbeing and my voice. Father may have wanted me to inherit Edgewater, but he wished for me to happy above all else. _This_ letter is my waver of a claim over the estate, I want nothing more to do with it, other than support my brother and Mrs Briar Marlcaster in their new roles.”

“Though you will be welcome here whenever you wish, sister,” Edmund assured, taking the letter and passing it to the dowager. “Both you and Mr Sinclaire.”

“You are too kind, Mr Marlcaster,” Ernest stated, finally stepping away from the duke now the man no longer looked like he was going to lunge. “The same courtesy is obviously extended at Ledford Park to you and Mrs Marlcaster, though for now, we should head home... if my beloved wife is agreeable?”

She gave him a doting smile when he looked at her lovingly. “Nothing would please me more. My place will always be by your side, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:  
> Hang in Chains - A vile, desperate fellow  
> Scrub - A fellow employed in all sorts of dirty work  
> Also, in the regency period, it would have taken a horse drawn carriage four days to travel from London to Gretna Green.


	3. Unwavering (Ernest/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing he could feel as he look about the ruins of his families estate was devastation. He didn't know what to think, how to act, so Ernest did the only thing that felt right in the midst of all the upheaval, and looked to her. There had been so many times since their first encounter, where Ernest had been simply stunned by her poise, grace and quick wits in times of strife. She was a marvel, and Ernest couldn't help turning to her now in his time of need. She was a beacon to him. Though despite how desperately he tried to remain stoic, his lower lip trembled from grief as he tried to speak, and it only took her hurrying over and wrapping her arms around his waist, to set the first tear rolling silently down his cheek. He practically crumpled over his much shorter companion, holding her like a life line as he finally began to grieve.

The only thing he could feel as he look about the ruins of his families estate was devastation. He didn't know what to think, how to act, so Ernest did the only thing that felt right in the midst of all the upheaval, and looked to Julissa Li; who'd become Lady Juliana of Edgewater, to make her sound more English noble than exotic half bread... according to the vile gossip of the circles they moved in. Even stood in the wreckage of his estate, her deep chocolate eyes opened wide in horror, she was a vision with her beige skin warmed by the morning sunlight, and her jet black hair shining like a raven's wing in the shaft of light that fell on her. There had been so many times since his first encounter with Miss Julissa, as she'd introduced herself, where Ernest had been simply stunned by her poise, grace and quick wits in times of strife... Prince Hamid had once likened her to a swan, and he couldn't fault the man's poetic comparing, since whilst the new countess was a resoundingly elegant creature, she was fiercely protective of those she cared about. He'd seen it time and again as she stood up for their friends, from Mr Chambers to the recently appointed _Sir_ Harper. She was a marvel, and Ernest couldn't help turning to her now in his time of need. She was a beacon to him. Though despite how desperately he tried to remain stoic, his lower lip trembled from grief as he tried to speak, and it only took the compassionate softening of her eyes as she hurried over to him, to set the first tear rolling silently down his cheek.

When Lady Julissa's arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace, Ernest practically crumpled over his much shorter companion and held her like a life line. He even took the liberty of burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the intoxicating yet ground scent of rose petals that clung to her soft skin. Because in spite of his constantly growing feelings, Ernest hadn't broached the subject with her... Lady Julissa had made it perfectly clear that now Edgewater was hers by appointment of Queen Charlotte, she was taking the much needed time to mourn both her recently departed parents, now she was finally free of the vile _Mr_ Richards' clutches; so although they had shared a wonderfully intimate moment before her unwanted wedding to the former Duke of Karlinton... which Lady Julissa's had explained was her way of making sure that not only would that dreadful cad never have full claim over her, as well as her desire to help him get vengeance for the affair Mr Richards had committed with his former wife... Ernest intended to be respectful of her decision. He would only ask for the chance to court her once Lady Julissa was ready, but that didn't mean he could control the way his breath hitched when she pushed up on her toes, just so she could press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I... I understand if you can't stand the sight... if you wish to take your leave...” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “Though I... I'm not certain I can do this alone. Will you... will you stay with me?”

“I am here. I would _never_ let you face this alone,” Lady Julissa assured, her hands slipping into his. “You have always been there for me, I won't abandon you in your hour of need. I'll see it through, right by your side, Ernest.”

His breath stuttered at the rare use of his given name. “I don't know I've done to deserve you, Julissa.”

They carefully picked their way through the charred wood and detritus that had once been his home, her hand firmly entwined her his as they walked, whilst the silk of her gown swished through the ash. They picked through the remains of his study, and Ernest felt whole undeserving of the tears Lady Julissa shed on his behalf, as he cradled the almost destroyed Ledford Park ledger to his chest. It had been the real pride and joy of his family for generations; the memories of family gatherings and special events that had been scribed into it's pages. There were even several entries that Ernest had penned himself regarding Julissa... wanting to immortalise the profound impact her unwavering friendship had had on him and his life.

“I can't imagine how difficult this is for you, but I know you Ernest. Those memories are not lost, I bet you read them a hundred times or more over the years,” she smiled, gently.

As silent tears rolled down his cheeks, he mustered a wavering smile for her benefit. “I'm sure I'd miss one or two details, but I accept what you're saying. Thank you.”

“If you ever need a scribe, I am more than happy to offer my assistance,” Lady Julissa stated, kindly.

He nodded his thanks, not quite trusting himself to speak as they set off again, once more hand-in-hand while they carefully made their way through the burnt out ruins. As he looked around the wreckage, Ernest's only consolation is that none of his staff had been seriously injured in the blaze; with such devastation, it was a small miracle... as was finding the receiving blanket his mother had knitted him the night before he was born. It was badly singed and reeked of smoke, but was somehow still mostly intact, and Lady Julissa was kind enough to carry it draped carefully over her arm, as if it was a bolt of the most precious silk and not some nearly destroyed childhood memento. It touched him to see the pains she took to care for such a sentimental item, and Ernest silently vowed that as soon as he was able, he would find some way of repaying Lady Julissa. She was his guiding light, holding him together with just the feel of her slightly calloused hand held tightly in his. Even as they made their way outside to check the extent of damage to the ground... which was utter annihilation, much like the house... Ernest drew comforting from Lady Julissa's unwavering support.

“I'm not sure the truth can be escaped here. My grandmother planted this garden, and it's gone too,” he stated, quietly.

“She _also_ planted the Edgewater gardens, did she not?” Lady Julissa asked, her thumb lightly caressing his knuckles. “You can enjoy them any time you wish, in remembrance of her. I'll also ask my gardener to start taking clippings of the plants for propagation. By the time Ledford Park's gardens are ready to be replanted, we'll have young plants ready to be reintroduced.”

For a moment, all Ernest could do was stare at her. “My lady... that truly does mean a lot to me.”

“If I can offer any consolation, I wish to. I can't imagine what you are feeling, but I want you to know that all is not lost. I know you, Mr Sinclaire, you will rebuild and you will do your family's name and memory proud,” she replied, reaching up to gently cup his face. “You know I will do everything in my power to help you, as I am sure our friends will too.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, unable to control the urge to tilt his head and press a feather-light kiss to the inside of her wrist.

Lady Julissa's thumb tenderly stroked his cheek. “In case you need to hear it, I am proud of you. Lesser men would back down from the challenge, or let tragedy define them.”

“It's only because you give me the strength to keep moving forward, even when it feels impossible,” he admitted, earnestly... earning him a smile so gentle he'd almost call it loving.

“I care for you a great deal, Ernest,” she replied, softly. “I will not let you face this alone, and will do everything in my power to help you... so forgive me but I must ask, have you given consideration to where you will be sleeping for the foreseeable future?”

“I... had not,” he admitted, barely biting back a sigh. “I suppose I'll have to rent a room in Moorfield for the time being.”

Lady Julissa looked positively scandalised. “You realise Edgewater is at your disposal, don't you Mr Sinclaire? I wouldn't hear of you renting rooms when I have more than enough guest and servants quarters available for you and any of your staff that require accommodation.”

He captured her hand and raised it to his lips in order to kiss her knuckles. “I will never know what I did to deserve such a blessing as you in my life, my lady, but I thank you for your kindness and generosity. I swear I will find a way to repay you.”

“Would you offer the same courtesy if our fortunes were reverses?” she asked, unexpectedly.

“Pardon, my lady?”

“If it were Edgewater that had burnt down, would you offer me respite?” Lady Julissa clarified.

“In a heartbeat,” Ernest assured, taking a reflexive step closer to her, as he gently lay her hand over his heart. “Since the moment we met, I've known you are not a woman that needs saving, but I would do anything and everything in my power to see you safe and happy.”

Her answering smile could have driven the clouds away on a rainy day. “Then there's nothing to repay.”


	4. Devoted (Hamid/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Saint James' palace, Hamid took her hand in his and guided her to his carriage. He knew she was feeling despondent after their meeting with the queen and prince regent, and couldn't bare for their night to end on such an unsatisfying note; not to mention he could use reassurance himself, after having to endure another man practically salivating over his fiancée. So after calling some instructions to their driver, Hamid turning is attention back to his beloved and devoted his time to kissing her breathless... hoping to remind her that an Ottoman prince had more to offer her than that oafish cad masquerading as an English regent ever could.

After leaving Saint James' palace, Hamid took Lady Marian's hand in his and guided her to his carriage, propriety be damned. Her gloved fingers squeezed his in silent thanks, prompting him to raise their joint hands to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles, before helping her inside. He knew she was feeling despondent after Queen Charlotte and the Prince Regent didn't take her warnings seriously, despite the queen already elevating her to Championess of the Realm. But although Hamid was also concerned by that, it was the regent that had bothered him the most. It had turned his stomach to have to sit and watch as that cad practically salivated over his fiancée... not that he could entirely blame the swine, Countess Marian of Edgewater was a dazzling creature, with her fiery red hair, inquisitive olive eyes and porcelain pale skin. She had a quick wit and a kind heart, though her undeniable elegance was underpinned by a wild and free spirit. She was captivating in everything she did, but even though he was an Ottoman prince, Hamid had felt powerless to do more than utter a few barbed words thinly veiled by charming smiles whilst the regent made blatant passes at her; he was not surprised his discomfort had caught Lady Marian's attention.

“Don't think your jealousy went unnoticed tonight,” she state though not unkindly.

Hamid's shoulder's dropped. “Yes, well... I did not enjoy the sight of him flirting with you so brazenly. Or at all, for that matter. He could have any woman he wants, and of course he would be interested in someone as winsome as you.”

“And yet you're the only one for me,” she smiled, cupped his cheek to coax him to look at her. “I promise you, my heart will _never_ waver.”

“For a moment, I felt as though I was back when Duke Richards tried to assert his claim over you...” he told her, taking hold of her free hand. “We already fought that battle and won, and I hated the thought of the Prince Regent returning us there.”

“You have my permission to sweep me away on a ship to Constantinople, should things ever get that dire again,” she told him, her gaze unwavering. “You are the only one I desire, my love. You are the only one I want to build a life with, have adventures with... see the world.”

“Ana bihebek, habitit albi, ya hayati,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Ana bihebek,” Lady Marian smiled, lightly stroking his cheek. “You really do need to teach me more of your language, you know.”

“I thought I would teach you the language of whichever country you desired to visit first,” he grinned.

“Bold of you to assume it wouldn't be your homeland, my love,” she retorted.

Hamid chuckled warmly, before an idea struck. “Come with me. With all of London at our fingertips, surely we can find a proper adventure!”

Lady Marian, smile indulgently, leaning her forehead against his. “Hamid, you know I adore your sense of adventure. I can think of nothing I would like more.”

After calling some instructions to their driver, Hamid indulgently pressed a kiss to her irresistible lips, drawing their kiss out until the carriage rolled to a stop. He didn't wait for the footman to open the door for them... too giddy and impatient... and instead helped his fiancée out himself; pressing a kiss to her gloved knuckles, before he released her hand to offer his arm so they could stroll around the nearly deserted, lamplit streets.

“What is the worst that could happen, if Sir Gideon's plan succeeds?” he asked, without warning.

“A great many things,” she frowned, clearly unhappy. “Though should the worst look like it's about to come to pass, I would hope we would flee the country.”

“And would that be so terrible? We could explore Egypt, Russia, Shanghai... I could show you the wonders of Constantinople,” he smiled. “I wish for a life with you, no matter where it takes place.”

“We will do those things anyway,” she assured, a small smile tugging at the corner of her exquisite mouth. “Though I had always planned on us being able to return to Edgewater whenever we wanted. I worked too hard... we endured too much... in order to grant my father's dying wish. However, being with you is far more important than a title or lands... I would chose you every time, my Hamid.”

“Which is why your grandmother barely stopped you running away with me to Constantinople the last time, my dove,” he teased, before sobering. “Things will work out. You see, the one thing Sir Gideon can never do is keep us apart. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, and as long as I have you, I have light and joy and hope.”

“We will never cease fighting for each other,” Lady Marian agreed, pausing their stroll so she place a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“And as pleased as I am to hear you feel the same way, I did not invite you on an adventure so we could wallow in the worst case scenario,” he stated, before guiding her towards the nearby bridge. “What we need is a bit of tomfoolery.”

Hamid didn't wait for her acknowledgement before he hopped up onto the stone balustrade, that separated the cobbled street and a certain drop into the River Thames. Balancing easily, he walked several paces, before turning around and offering Lady Marian his hand. She gave him a quizzical look, the corner of her mouth quirking into a small smile, and Hamid's heart soared when she suddenly kicked off her slightly heeled shoes, and accept his help up without hesitation. He grinned as he steadied her, overwhelmed by the sheer joy at her easy acceptance.

“This is far hard than you made it appear,” she stated, wobbling slightly.

“Give it a moment, you'll adjust,” he advised, still holding her hand.

Lady Marian did admirably, and didn't back down even when she momentarily lost her footing. Her smile was wide and free, as the slight breeze whipped some ginger curls from her crown braid, whilst she gleefully swung around a lamppost. Chuckling, Hamid followed suit, only to be surprised a moment later when his companion abruptly stopped. His free hand curled around her slender waist, though before he could enquire if she was alright, Lady Marian turned in his arms... trusting him to keep her from falling into the Thames... and pressed her intoxicating lips to his. He could smell the scent of rose and lavender that clung to her soft skin, felt the gentle breeze on his face and the cool silk of her dress underneath his palm, and tasted a lingering hint of the sweet wine they'd shared at dinner as her tongue coaxed his into dance that wasn't nearly long enough. Though when he looked down at Lady Marian after they broke apart, Hamid couldn't help smiling at her adoringly; his heart feeling fit to burst.

“I never feel so alive as when I am with you, my love,” he told her, truthfully.

“Even one wrong move from falling to the river, I feel safer in your arms than anywhere else in the world,” she replied, returning his smile.

Hamid's heart raced at the implications. After everything she had endured... and yes, he'd heard accounts from Miss Parsons, Mr Sinclaire and Sir Harper regarding the times they'd save Lady Marian from the former duke... he was honoured his love found safety in his arms. So he pressed a sweeter, gentler kiss to her unresisting lips, before carefully helping her back down to the cobble pavement. Without a word, Hamid knelt down at her feet, helping Lady Marian slip her discarded shoes back onto her dainty stockinged feet, and then with her arm linked through his again, he slowly led her back to his carriage.

“I do not know how, but you never cease to bring me comfort,” Lady Marian said, lightly squeezing his arm.

“I wake each morning to thoughts of how to make you happy,” Hamid smiled. “I will never cease learning each and everything that can cheer you, my dove. I love you more than anything in this world or the next, my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic Translation  
> Ana bihebek, habitit albi, ya hayati - I love you, my sweetheart, my life.


	5. Heart (Ernest/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost hard to believe how little time had passed since he'd gotten down on one knee in front of her... though Ernest was fairly sure she had proposed to him first, with her talk of wanting to be the source of his happiness, should he allow... not considering he had endured a veritable runaway-carriage ride of emotions since. All of which had culminated with the feeling of his heart being ripped out of his chest when the announcement of her engagement to the duke had been announced. Anger, fear and grief had gripped Ernest in equal measure, all until she unexpectedly... dramatically... made her opinion of the duke known in the most blatant manner he could have imagined.

A resounding slap echoed around the ballroom, and Ernest couldn't do anything but stare at Lady Emmeline Baumfree for a moment, as the other guests simply gawped at her. His heart was hammering in his chest as he watched the woman he loved; drinking in the sight of her rich skin tone and raven hair contrasting so stunningly against the blue and gold silk of the dress that had once been his mother's. She was always beautiful, but as her deep brown eyes glared at Duke Richards, Ernest didn't think she'd ever looked more captivating, not even when she'd accepted his marriage proposal a mere hour earlier. It was almost hard to believe how little time had passed since he'd gotten down on one knee... though he was fairly sure _she_ had proposed to _him_ first, with her talk of wanting to be the source of his happiness, should he allow... not considering he had endured a veritable runaway-carriage ride of emotions since, which had culminated with the feeling of his heart being ripped out of his chest when the announcement of Lady Emmeline's engagement to the duke had been announced. Anger, fear and grief had gripped Ernest in equal measure, and he'd been planning to removed himself from the ballroom lest he drew his sword on the cad, until Lady Emmeline had unexpectedly slapped the duke.

“I thought I made it perfectly clear the last time you accosted me, I have no desire or inclination to spend a heartbeat in your company, let alone become your wife,” she stated, loud and angry so all could here. “You are a vile lecher who has shown me no respect, and it's only by the good fortune that Miss Parsons and Mr Sinclaire have been nearby the times you have forced your presence on me.”

“Lady Emmeline, what is the meaning of...” the dowager began.

“The meaning of this, is that I not only reject whatever arrangement you have made with the duke, but also to make it abundantly clear that I will _never_ marry him,” Lady Emmeline continued. “Since he has not taken this simple fact to heart on the numerous occasions I have blatantly stated how repugnant I find his company, I hope such a public announcement might allow the information to finally be retained.”

“But... the engagement would...” her grandmother tried, as whispers began amongst the crowd.

“I am already engaged,” she interrupted, proudly. “And if you'd spoken to me before going behind my back, you would have known this.”

A warm hand landed on Ernest's shoulder, and he glanced behind to find Mr Chambers smiling at him knowingly. “I'm rather sure our dear lady is referring to you and not me.”

He wasn't at all surprised to learn that her other proposal had come from the gentleman, since it had always been obvious that the two got along famously, and despite Mr Chambers' interest lying outside the fairer sex, Ernest was of the opinion the gent would make a loving husband for Lady Emmeline; even if it wasn't the romantic type of love. However, knowing she had _good_ options if anything happened to him did not solve the problem at hand, so with a decisive nod, he pushed his way through the murmuring crowd, and managed to catch the duke's hand when he went to grab Lady Emmeline. Not unlike that fateful night outside her town house, Ernest put himself bodily between his love and the vile cad, his free hand resting on the pommel of his sword in warning.

“Do I need to remind you of my promise to detach your hand should you ever touch Lady Emmeline without her consent again?” he asked, through clenched teeth.

“This does not concern you,” the duke fumed.

“Considering he's my fiancé, I'm rather certain it does,” Lady Emmeline stated, indignantly.

“So you are already engaged?” Bishop Monroe suddenly asked.

“I am, to Mr Sinclaire. Though I'd have preferred to announce it in a less antagonistic manner,” she replied, before gently touching his arm. “May we depart?”

“Whatever you wish, darling,” Ernest agreed, moving to offer her his arm.

“This isn't over,” the duke seethed.

Lady Emmeline levelled him with a look. “Duke Richards, I will say this only once more, with everyone in this room as witness. You will _never_ have me, nor will you ever have my family's estate. Regardless of whatever arrangement you made with Lady Grandmother, _I_ am the Lady of Edgewater and I will be marrying Mr Sinclaire. A union my father wholeheartedly endorsed. You are not welcome on my lands, and you are not welcome to call upon my town house. I have nothing more to say to you, nor do I ever wish to lay eyes on you again, your grace.”

“And in case it needs to be said, neither are you welcome at Ledford park or my own town house,” he added, for good measure.

The lecherous cad continued to glare at them, red in the face, though Ernest merely guided his fiancée through the crowd, aided by Mr Harper and surprisingly Mr Marlcaster. They found Miss Parsons by the ballroom door with Prince Hamid, who'd apparently already sent word for a carriage to be readied. Together, they quickly escaped the duke's London residence, though whilst the prince helped the ladies be seated and Mr Harper took a guard's position by the driver, Mr Marlcaster pulled him aside.

“Take care of my sister,” the man implored. “I will stay to ensure my mother doesn't add to Emmeline's distress.”

After shaking hands and giving his word, Ernest bid Mr Marlcaster goodbye and climbed into the carriage after his friends, though was immediately concerned to find Prince Hamid holding his fiancée's hands and seemingly talking her through how to simply breath, whilst Miss Parsons stowed away a bottle that looked like smelling salts. Without a word, Ernest took a seat beside Emmeline and very cautiously settled a hand lightly on her upper back; only to be further alarmed when he felt her trembling.

“That's it, just in and out. Deep breaths. You're safe. We won't let anything happen to you,” the prince murmured, his thumbs soothing over her knuckles.

Ernest shot Miss Parsons a concerned look.

“Emmie complained of feeling faint,” she explained, her tone quiet and gentle. “She needs time to collect herself after everything.”

“I instructed the driver to take us to your town house,” Prince Hamid stated, barely glancing up. “I thought it prudent to ensure she had a place to recover, and people around her that want the best for _her_ , instead of...”

“Whatever that was,” Emmeline finished, weakly.

“Anything you need,” Ernest assured, gratefully taking hold of her hand when she offered it to him. 

The remaining carriage journey was thankfully uneventful, and he didn't even ask if the others would be staying once they arrived at his town house; he simply asked his butler to prepare two additional rooms, on top of the ones that had already been prepared for Lady Emmeline, Mr Harper and Miss Daly, since their friends staying was a foregone conclusion as far as Ernest was concerned. Of course, they didn't disappoint, and with word of her whereabouts dispatched to Miss Parsons' family as courtesy, the six of them settled into the parlour along with Emmeline's puppy that Miss Daly had been minding. The remainder of the evening passed by with little incident, and they even managed to recapture some of the joyous mood that had infected them both before the duke inserted himself into their affairs, but eventually the others all bid them good night, leaving Ernest alone with Emmeline. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder, and he turned to place a tender kiss on her forehead without thinking. The only sounds to be heard was the gentle crackle of the fire and the steady ticking of the clock, and when Emmeline slipped her hand into his, it felt like a weight had finally been lifted from his chest.

“Thank you,” she murmured. “Not just for tonight, but for every time you...”

“I love you, Emmie,” he interrupted, wrapping an arm around her. “There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe.”

“I cannot be worth the effort...”

Startled, Ernest gently tilted Emmeline's face so she looked at him. “In all my years upon this earth, I have yet to find someone as quick-witted, headstrong, charming and breathtaking as you. Someone who challenges me. Someone I respect. My heart is now and forever  _yours_ . You have captivated my heart, my soul, my entire being. I am completely and utterly yours.”

Emmeline cupped his cheek and gently pulled him towards her, her lips soft and tender as they pressed against his. Ernest breathed in the rose and lily scent of her, his arms carefully slipping around her waist and holding her close, whilst he peppered the sweetest kisses he could managed across her beautiful face, until she gave a contented sigh. A small smile pulled at Ernest's lips when Emmeline rested her head on his shoulder, and he couldn't resist pressing another kiss to her temple when she whispered:

“I love you, too. With all my heart.”


End file.
